


Winnin' For My Girl

by mizz_chrissy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_chrissy/pseuds/mizz_chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Kaitlyn spend a day at the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnin' For My Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



> A prompt requested by motorcitydreams.

Seth is very excited. He is going to the carnival with his girlfriend Kaitlyn today. For the past three weeks they shared conversations on Skype every night, none of which lasted an hour as Seth would always fall asleep on her. 

Seth has been traveling constantly on the road and barely gets much sleep. Even though he has apologized profusely every time, Kaitlyn just laughs them off and forgives him. Although he is grateful that she has been very patient and understanding, he is still disappointed that he failed to have a conversation to last over twenty minutes.

“I’m gonna win the biggest teddy bear for you,” Seth says as they walk through the entrance. “It’s the least I could do for being such a lame boyfriend.”

“Aw.” Kaitlyn frowns and takes his hand. “Don’t beat yourself up, please. I’m not mad.”

Seth cocks his head with an inquisitive look. “Who are you? What have you done to my girlfriend?”

“I’m serious!” Kaitlyn elbows Seth in the ribs, emitting a laugh from him. 

“Well, okay.” Seth smiles as he takes her hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss on it. “I’m gonna win that big teddy bear for you anyway, just ‘cause you’re pretty darn amazing.”

Kaitlyn giggles. “Alright, I can’t say no to that.”

They share a kiss and then they continue walk with their arms linked as they pass through a sea of people wandering around in different directions. They are scrolling along until they arrive at a booth where a man has just slammed a mallet down the lever to get the puck to reach the bell at the top, only he is unsuccessful. Seth’s eyes lit up upon see this game.

“Oooh, look Kait!” Seth points to the high striker. “Can we go over there? Can we? Can we?”

“Of course, love.” Kaitlyn says with a smile. Seth joins in the line and he is jumping up and down when his turn is almost near. Kaitlyn laughs at the sight. The fact that he is acting like a little kid is quite adorable.

“What’s the grand prize?” Seth asks the male attendant as he is the next person up.

“It’s this big stuffed dog, sir.” The attendant replies as he points to the black and white dog that is sitting on display.

“Ooh, awesome.” Seth says with a smirk. He takes the mallet.

“Go, Seth!” Kaitlyn cheers and claps. “Wooo!”

Seth turns to look at Kaitlyn and points to her direction. “This one’s for you, baby!”

He looks up to the bell at the top of the tower before he turns his attention to the lever below. Preparing to himself to slam the lever the hit, Seth takes a deep breath and thrusts the mallet down with all the strength he has. Kaitlyn watches on with eagerness as the puck goes up…

Ding.

“We have a winner!” The attendant announces.

“Yayyyy!” Kaitlyn squeals.

“Congratulations, sir!” The attendant presents Seth with presents him with a giant fuzzy prize.

Seth grins. “Thanks.” He turns to find Kaitlyn who throws her arms around him. “You did it! You did it!”

“Yep. Here you go.”

“Aww, it’s so cute.” Kaitlyn holds onto the giant dog and nuzzles into it. “Thank you. I love it already.”

"I’m glad." At this moment, Seth smiles, genuinely pleased with himself. He has won many things in his lifetime, but when it comes to winning the grand prize for the one person he adores, he takes great pride in that. Call it cheesy, but his biggest victory he has ever made, is putting a smile on her face.


End file.
